User talk:Jeffrey Icehunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ErinEmeraldflame page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 17:19, October 3, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Fixed Actually the Basilisk page has been converted to our fill-in templates, so there is no link to edit, :) Just had to change the line: :"| looklike2 = Creeper" to "| looklike2 = Creeper (Pet)" And that solves the problem (we sometimes use a parenthetic description when their are multiple pages). :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 17:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for catching that... I changed the link name to Creeper (Pet) on the Leviathan and Hydra (Pet) pages too. Katherine Deathpants 18:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Pet Link I put the Hybrid Pet Link on your user page for you that you were trying to add. You can keep it if you want or delete it, but now you can see how to enter Category links without having them turn into categories. :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing the Creeper pet page. I am still expirementing with links. I also can't seem to find that source button. But anyways, thank you for putting those pages in the right place, because I was slightly dissapointed to see that the link was messed up. My recently slow computer took a little while to get back to the hybrids page and then to the real Creeper pet page :P --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Oh Thanks Erin. I am still trying to figure out how to get those links working. I changed it to pets in general, and I think that it should do. Pretty much anything that has to do with pets I am interested. I am doing a bit more research on my Stormzilla, and he is on his way to epic :) --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Death Oni (Pet) That's simply because it should be Death Oni (Pet) instead of Death Oni. ErinEmeraldflame 03:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. In case you didn't know, you can also just type four tildas ~~~~ to make a signature. Tildas The tilda should be the button directly above your "Tab" button in the upper left of your keyboard (the "Shift" version). :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Eggs I've filled in all the eggs I've personally seen. :) I can't really do any better right now... we ask that people not guess on the eggs (or anything) because there is more than one Life Egg, Storm Egg, etc. So the only way to know for sure is to check for sure. (for example, I hope you're not putting Stormsquall for every Storm pet, because there is also Maelstrom Storm Eggs I believe) :) If you aren't, great! ErinEmeraldflame 03:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, I was just making sure :) with a lot of the same type of egg added to certain pets it was worth clarifying, I hope that's understandable. And if you trust your friends then you trust your friends, we just like to help people to watch out for second-hand or farther away sources, there's a lot of additions people try to make based on something read on another website. Thanks for your pet interest, I like them too, I have four epics so far :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators 100 EDITS Oh yeah, I just got 100 edits :) AND I created my first page, Crimson Spectre which I am not able to uplaod the photo into. Idk how the other one got there. I am not gonna devote a bunch of my time to working on my new page. --Jeffrey Icehunter 03:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Rank 8 Spells Thanks for asking :), I made the category, but we aren't having any of those spells entered yet, since they are still Test Realm and the Wiki standard policy is no test realm. Sadly, there's too many changes from the test to live realms, and when they are entered in Test Phase, they often don't get changed when Live comes out because people aren't double-checking them, making our pages wrong for a long time... ErinEmeraldflame 04:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Anything else to look for? Are there any other pets to keep an eye out for? I don't mind you asking. I especially like pet stuff. Katherine Deathpants 04:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Goat Monk (Hybrid) Don't try too hard to find this pet, there are only like two non-KingsIsle employees that even have the sheep pet you need to hatch it. We fully expect that unless they make the sheep pet public, this pet may never have all its details filled in :) And Goat Monk pets hatched from other goat monk pets don't count ;) ErinEmeraldflame 23:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Life Cyclops Fixed it. When you copied the template code, you missed the very first line only, which started the template: {{FirstGenPetInfobox I put it in no problem :) And only admins can delete or remove pages :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Jeffrey, thanks for the new item pages :) Remember to get all your templates from the Creating New Pages page accessible from the sidebar. The old clothingtemplate is no longer used. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 22:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) A couple other pointers: if you don't know what world an item comes from, use the topmost world line (worldm) only, if you know its dropped, use the worldd line, and if you know its bought (bazaar doesn't count) use the worldv line. Thanks again :) 200 EDITS This post is my 200th edit. I just thought I'd post it lol. Maybe I will post every 100 edits. Jeffrey Icehunter 23:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Frostzilla stats I saw that you added alternate stats to the Frostzilla hybrid page. Where did you see that Frostzilla? Katherine Deathpants 23:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) The Frostzilla you have shows me these stats: Level # in templates Hey there :) thanks for all the new items that weren't entered. One minor note, for the level line put 45+ instead of 45, its designed to match the categories. Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 22:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly categories You don't have to worry about the categories actually. The templates do all that automatically. I was only changing what you filled in on the Level line. Its just that when I changed your "45" to "45+" it activated the code in the template properly and made a bunch more categories on the page, you'll notice all the categories that my edit "added" all had 45+ in them, the right entry was needed to create the right categories. Does that make sense? :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Animated Projects Hey, we have a projects page here about the animations. But long story short, we've got it on hold right now to prepare for the move, that was mainly Enlightened Shadow's project lately and he has been making sure the files are consistent, good quality, and small size. ErinEmeraldflame 04:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Answer I would suggest to ask again after the move :) That will remind us and hopefully kick start it. Before it was easiest to get Enlightened Shadow to just do the recording himself, we set it all up in Unicorn with no boosts from equipment on the Caster and no talking to make sure that the video was clean and the spell worked in its base form. I did all the fire spells, even got lucky and got a dispel to work in the video! ErinEmeraldflame 04:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Animations Yeah, like I said Enlightened Shadow has done recordings of other people's spells in game. As to your double signature... Did you ever try to edit it in the Signature Preferences? I would suggest looking there first :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Answer:Image Attribution You are on the New Wikia page I'm assuming Jeffrey, they have this thing called image attribution now. It does that for whoever made the image, though it doesn't properly credit the source of the image, or people who change or replace the image. ErinEmeraldflame 21:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Fierce Hound Oh I've seen that pet! You're right, it's a new pet. I've only seen it in Olivia's picture gallery on W101 Central. Did you see it live? Katherine Deathpants 06:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) OK Oh, when you upload a picture, you also gotta type the file name of the pic in order for it to show on the page. I edited the page somewhat. Thank you verily for finding that pet!!! Katherine Deathpants 07:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC)